Team Crafted Fanfic: Next Door
by minkybookworm102
Summary: When Katie moves into her old parents home she's surprised to find out she likes the neighbor her parents hate, Jerome. Then her best friend Hazel moves in for the summer they both meet Jerome's friend who is visiting, Mitch. Then when drama from all of their lives comes rushing to them, will they all be able to handle it? Or break?
1. Chapter 1: Intro& all that boring stuff!

Chapter 1

-Katie's POV-

I stood up and walked over to my compact mirror on the floor. 'Man my blonde curls are a mess!' I thought as I pulled a brush through my hair. I applied some light makeup when my brother being a jerk screamed, " Kates get your butt down here so we can leave!".

I put my makeup in my bookbag and ran out," Do you have to be such an apple all the time?" I asked as I got into the passenger seat. He groaned as he started the car," You and Hazel made that up 5 years ago! You call me that on a daily basis... AND I STILL DON'T INOW WHAT IT MEANS!". I laughed as we drove to my new house.

-Jerome's POV-

I was coming back from taking CoCo out for a walk when I heard a conversation between some neighbors.

"Yes, my daughter is staying in our house while me and my husband are traveling. Her college is really close so it's conveinent for her.". I recognized that voice, it was that old lady next door, "How old is she?" another voice asked. "You know that boy next door who talks to himself?", this question was followed by multiple yes's. "She's around that age".

I walked in and went to my office and started a recording," Hey guys it's me ASFJerome with the BajanCanadian! And today we're going to be playing some Hunger Games!".

-Time Skip(because my commentary won't even compete with the real stuff)-

Just as I was about to log off of Skype "Can I come over for awhile?",Mitch asked. I thought for awhile. If the girl who's moving in next door is going to treat me like her parents, it'll be great if a friend is here.

"Sure buddy! Come on over!" I screamed into my mic.

A/N

Please review with your honest opinion, suggestions, and if I made any mistakes. Katie is an OC, this story will be filled with many because I also make up characters because I get to tweek with their personality! I hope you enjoyed, if this story gets popular I will post longer chapters and try to make it regular!


	2. Chapter 2:He's a conceited Jerk!

-Chapter 2-

-Katie's POV-

As my brother stacked the last box in the living room, I looked out the window and saw a cute boy in a house next door. He was feeding a dog and looked like he was my age.

He didn't stay inside for a while, he walked out and drove off. I shook my head, he was cute, but maybe we could be friends. I absentmindedly touched the side of my stomach. Not after my last relationship; I'm not ready to even be interested in another guy. "That's the last of your boxes." Derek said as he started to let himself out my door. I smiled at him," Thanks Derek. See ya later!". I started to push him out the door he chuckled,"See ya sis.", he responded. I closed the door," I can't wait for Hazel to come.".

-Jerome's POV-

I waited for Mitch to get off of his plane at the airport. "Biggums!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around only to be tackled by Mitch.

"Get off of me MItch or else we'll be here all day!" I told Mitch. MItch got off of me and grabbed his luggage,"Come on buddy lezzzzz go!" Mitch yelled as he ran towards the exit. I followed him out laughing at him as he screamed random stuff.

-Time Skip!-

"I'm going to take CoCo out for a walk!" I screamed to MItch. I grabbed CoCo's leash and connected it to her collar,"Come on." I said to CoCo as we walkedd out of the house.

I turned and saw one of my neighbors, he was a huge jerk. He was talking to some blonde haired girl, her hair was styled in curls and looked like a girly girl based on her clothing.

"And that's how I scored the winning touchdown." he gloated as I neared them. I need to get past them to go my regular route. "Coooool",I heard the girl respond in a monotoned voice. I was about to turn around, when CoCo started barking at the two. "CoCo stop it!", I ordered but CoCo just wouldn't stop! The girl turned around, man was she pretty. Suddenly CoCo got a burst of energy, she ran fast that the leash was ripped out of my hand and tackled the girl.

-Katie's POV-

Again with the football stories! He seemed like he was the football popular boy cliche. We've been talking for 10 minutes and he has only asked me what my name is! Just as I was about to make an excuse to go back inside I heard barking behind me. I turned and saw a big dog barking at me. I looked at its owner and was happily surprised to see it was that cute boy! I was about to say hi when the dog tackled me! I was knocked to the ground and felt the dog start licking my face. I let out a few laughs as I slid myself out from under her. I started petting her,"What's her name?", I asked the boy. Great excuse to talk to him! "She's CoCo and I'm Jerome." Jerome said as he helped me up. "I'm Katie, I just moved in."

I replied. "Well I should get going." the football cliche said as he sent a glare towards Jerome and walked off. "Thank you for finally getting him to leave me alone.", I said to Jerome. "You don't like him?", Jerome asked. "Yes he seems like a conceited jerk." I admitted. Me and him laughed,"Well, do you want to take CoCo on a walk with me?", he asked.

I smiled," Sure that seems great.".

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write! Please review, tell me suggestions if you have any. As this story goes on I will try to make this story longer and post regularly but no promises!

See ya you awesome weirdos!


	3. Chapter 3:Call of Duty master!

-Chapter 3-

-Hazel POV-

I adjusted the creeper pin on my leather jacket as I waited for my brother. "Hazel! You ready?"Jack asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah. Thanks for driving me.". He smiled,"No prob sis.". We walked out of his apartment," You didn't think you could leave without giving me a good bye?" Chelsea my sister-in-law said as she gave me a hug. Well, we tried to hug, her 8 month baby belly kinda got in the way.

"Promise to call if anything comes up okay?" Chelsea whispered. "I promise", I responded as I walked back to Jack.

-Time Skip ( because there can never be too many!)-

Jack dropped me off at his work, I decided to call a cab. Jack couldn't take me and there was no way I could get his car back. It was breaking down on our way here anyway. When is he going to get a new car?

The cab pulled up in front of the building,"Are you the person I came to pick up?" the cab driver asked. I nodded," Can you pop the trunk for my suitcases?", I asked. He popped the trunk and I placed my suitcases in there. I jumped in the back street and read off the address.

He turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on. I looked out the window as the scene passed._ I'm going to be with my best friend for the rest of summer. I can't wait_.

-Mitch's POV-

I looked at the clock on my phone, noon. I sleepily came out of Jerome's guest room. I sniffed the air as I walked downstairs,"Food?" I asked when I came into the kitchen. "McDonald's breakfast buddy!" Jerome stated. -Time Skip- Me and Jerome were playing Xbox when we suddenly heard a scream that sounded like a name. We shared a look and ran out.

-Jerome's POV-

Me and Mitch ran out to see Katie hugging a girl with chin length hair. Her hair color was dark brown with a blue streak. 'Help me' the girl mouthed as Katie kept screaming 'Hazel!'.

"Uh...Katie?" I slowly walked towards the two girls, Katie pulled away,"Hey Jerome! This is my best friend Hazel!". She pointed to the girl who was panting. "Hey and thank you, she was suffocating me.".

"No problem, this is my friend Mitch." I said as I pointed to Mitch. "Hazel's staying with me for the rest of summer!",Katie said,"Why don't you come over?". I looked at Mitch, he seemed like he was okay with you,"Sure we'll come over.".

-Hazel's POV-

I quickly put my suitcases in Katie's guest room, threw my jacket onto the bed and went downstairs. As I walked into the living room I saw Katie and Jerome on the couch, while Mitch was on the floor. I sat next to Mitch when Jerome asked,"What do you want to do?". "Xbox?", I suggested. "You like video games?",Mitch asked. "I love video games, my favorite is Minecraft.", I answered.

-Mitch's POV-

She loved video games and Minecraft, maybe I'll be able to record with her. She seems really awesome. "Jerome, do you want to play?" Katie asked."Sure."Jerome answered. Hazel and Katie stood up and ran upstairs. I sent a confused look to Jerome before they came downstairs. Both holding a box full of video games. "You guys can pick which game to play." Hazel said as they placed the boxes down. We searched and decided on Call of Duty.

"Me and Katie vs. Hazel and MItch." Jerome said as we connected to the game. Hazel got an evil grin on her face, but Jerome wasn't able to see it. "First team to 1000 kills." I stated.

"I'll go easy on you Hazel." Jerome said. "Shit!" Katie yelled as she got shot, which was followed by Jerome screaming.

"Looks more like I should go easy on you huh?" Hazel taunted. Me and Hazel won in no time. We played other games, finding out each time that Hazel's almost as big of a gamer as me and Jerome. Except that we use it for a job. I should ask her what she does for work sometime. Overall, she's a cool girl.

A/N I totally forgot to do this, but anything your recognize(games, people, companies, etc.) does not belong to me. Just the plot. Hope you enjoyed review with your honest opinion please.

See ya later you awesome weirdos!-minkybookworm102


	4. Chapter 4:Emails and Youtube!

-Chapter 4-

-Katie's POV-

Jerome and Mitch were over until about 5pm. Hazel was in her room unpacing, I decided to do a vlog. I went upstairs and started the recording. "Hey guys! It's me Katie! This is just a quick vlog to catch you up with my life. Last week, I moved into my parent's old house, they're out traveling the world. I met some of my neighbors and I spent almost the whole day with one, he's Jerome. He has a friend staying over named Mitch, he's pretty cool too! Speaking of friends you all know Hazel if you've watched previous videos! She's staying with me until she leaves for college, that's pretty much all. Comment with any ideas you have for other videos. Hit that like buddon if you liked it please. See ya make-up crew!".

I started editing the video and posted it 1 hour later. Then I heard Hazel down the hall," Hey ya nerds it's me hazelshadow(probably not real just made it up on the spot) and today we're going to be playing Hide and Seek with..." she read off a list of names of other youtube gamers.

My eavesdropping was interrupted by somebody knocking on the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door, the football cliche. 'God kill me now!', I thought,' Or send Mitch and Jerome. Whichever you like.'.

-Jerome's POV-

Since I got breakfast Mitch went out to get Taco Bell. I checked my e-mails to make sure I didn't miss anything important. Most of them were just about comments but one actually wasn't,

**To:ASFJeromeyoutube (not his real email) **

**From:hazelshadowsyoutube (doubt that I have to but just in case, it's fake) I'm a youtube gamer and I usually play Minecraft. I was wondering if you wanted to do a collab. Please email me back if you're interested, here's the link to my channel: /hazelshadows(not real) **

**From Hazel **

I clicked on the link and checked out her channel. She actually played Minecraft a lot, and with other gamers. She was actually really good and funny. After watching a few of her videos I emailed her back:

**Hello Hazel,**

** I will record with you sometime. Let's go ahead and set up a date when to record. Please email me back if you have an open time. **

**From Jerome**


	5. Chapter 5:Pizza and Taco Bell!

-Chapter 5-

-Katie's POV-

I was about to tell football cliche that I was going to sleep when Hazel came downstairs,"Katie, what do you want to do for dinner?" she froze when she saw football boy. She wasn't really social, she was only social with Mitch and Jerome because... well I don't know why she just was.

"This is my friend Hazel, Hazel this is one of my neighbors.". "Mark", he said as he stuck his hand out, so that's his name! "Hi..." Hazel faked a weak smile and shook his hand,"Katie do you want pizza?" Hazel asked. "I would love piz"Mark started.

"How about we go over to Jerome's, see if he knows any good pizza places." I interrupted Mark.

-Hazel's POV-

She faked a smile when she said that, she doesn't like this guy. "Sure let's go!" I responded as I grabbed my leather jacket with the creeper pin. "Well, I'll leave it was nice to meet you Hazel, it was nice to see you again Kate."Kate?he winked at Katie and left.

I laughed at Katie's face coated with horror. "Let's go to Jerome's." she said in an unhappy tone. We walked over to Jerome's(they live like one house away from each other) and Katie knocked on his door. "Hey Jerome! Do you know any good pizza places?" Katie asked when he opened the door.

"Uh well, if you want Mitch bought some extra tacos from Taco Bell."Jerome suggested. We happily agreed and ate dinner at his place. I was starting to think today was a good day. Then I checked my email and saw one from ASFJerome, the youtuber I emailed earlier! Nobody has ever responded this quick before. I read it and quickly reponded:

**To: ASFJeromeyoutube **

**From: hazelshadowyoutube **

** I'm open all next week except, Wednesday and Saturday. Here's my skype in case you want to call me: (pretend there is a skype name here) **

**From Hazel**

I smiled as I laid down on my bed, I hope he responds soon. I like meeting new gamers, just not people in regular real life. But on video games, I'm as social as the popular girl at a high school.

A/N

Sorry that this one is a little shorter than others I was crammed with hw but I needed to post because I couldn't focus with this in my head! Anyways, I hope you liked it, please review with any mistakes I made or any suggestions you have for this story! Thanks for reading this!

See ya ya awesome weirdos!

-minkybookworm

btw anything you recognize (stores, corporations, etc.) I do not own anything except the plot.


	6. Chapter 6:Hunger Deems and winners!

-Chapter 6- (The day is Tuesday)

-Jerome's POV-

"Hey Hazel,"I said as she joined a Skype call with Mitch, Adam, Ian, and Ashley. "Hey guys", Hazel responded after everybody introduced themselves. We got onto the Nexus server and all rushed to game 3. Once we started our recordings I shouted,"Hey what's up buddies it's me Jerome here with SkyDoesMinecraft, Sundee, AshleyMarieeGaming, the BajanCanadian and a special guest, HazelShadow!" I said really quick. "And today we're going to be playing some Hunger Games! We're going to be separated into 3 teams, me and Jerome-"Mitch said. "Yeah biggums!" I interrupted. "Adam and Ian. Lastly, Ashley and Hazel." Mitch continued.

We ran to the chests and separated into our team's Skype call. Once I connected I heard Mitch chanting,"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!". "Yeah buddy!" I screamed back at him.

-Hazel's POV-

I joined the Skype call with Ashley,"I got a stone sword at spawn." I told her as we met at the in-game shop. " I got a diamond. Looks like we're starting off well." Ashley responded,'She's got a British accent,cool!'.

-Time Skip (cuz, why not?)-

Me and Ashley both had full iron except I needed a helmet and she needed boots. I had a diamond sword and she was a stick away from one,"We're doing really good so far!"Ashley said as we passed a pirate ship. "Oh my god help!"Ashley screamed as she tried to dodge arrows coming from the pirate ship. We ran towards the boat, we were not going to die.

-Ian's POV-

I screamed,"Why?! Adam why did you shoot at them?!". "Dude chill, it's just Ashley and Hazel! They'll be easy kills!" Adam responded laughing. Ashley came up the ladder first and started hitting Adam with an iron sword, she was soon followed by Hazel.

Ashley turned away from Adam and started fighting me,"NO NO!"Adam yelled as Hazel switched from a stone sword to a diamond one. She hit him twice and he died. Three words rang through my head, **I was screwed!**

Both of the girls started teaming up on me. Both me and Adam died fast. We mutated only to find them back at center, Ashley crafting something and Hazel keeping watch. Hazel spotted us and once Ashley was done crafting they both ran at us killing us almost instantly becuase now they both had diamond swords.

-Time Skip(I wonder if I annoy you with these?)-

The death match was starting, the only people were Ashley's team and Jerome's team. Ashley ran at Jerome but got shot by Mitch first followed by Jerome swooping in and killing her. But Ashley did get a few hits on him, before Jerome could even think about rejecting the diamond sword Hazel ran up and killed him. She didn't hesitate and while Mitch was stunned started fighting Mitch. I checked their health, both at 2. Suddenly I heard a cannon,

Winner is hazelshadow! was in the chat. Mitch lost.

We connected to a group Skype again did our outro and played other mini games. After getting tired of playing we just talked. Hazel fit in with the group really well and when Adam pulled a 'that's what she said' joke, well here's how it went: "Not to you" Hazel joked making us start to laugh. "How do you know?" Adam childishly asked (seemed like a thing he would do) " Me and her are good friends." Hazel replied calmly. "Anyways, I got to go guys bye!" Hazel said before logging off.

-Mitch's POV-

Hazel was really cool. Not only was her first game with me, her beating me at one of my best games. But she was really funny, Jerome said she was good. I still couldn't get the fact that she beat me off my mind. I hope me and her get to record again soon.

A/N

Disclaimer(so I don't get in trouble with anybody): Anything you recognize I do not own anything, except the plot. That's mine.

I hope you liked this it was kind of a filler but I wanted Hazel to meet the rest of the group especially Ashley even though I don't think she's part of Team Crafted. Anyways, I wanted Hazel to have a chance to meet Ashley and get to know her one on one, because usually the guys kind of make it hard to hear her sometimes. This will matter later on in the story, so just wait I have the whole story planned out in the head that I have.

Please review with: mistakes I made and suggestions for the story.

See ya ya awesome weirdos!

-minkybookworm


	7. Chapter 7- Headsets and PAX

-Chapter 7-

-Jerome's POV-(3 days later)

Me and Mitch just bought our tickets to PAX, apparently the rest of Team Crafted could come too, it would be nice to see everybody all at once again. CoCo started barking like crazy because somebody knocked on the door. Mitch yelled,"I'm coming!". "Hey Mitch, I was wondering if you had a headset I could borrow?" Hazel asked as she walked into the house. "Sure, I have one up in my room. Come in." Mitch said, as I was editing videos I heard their footsteps go up the stairs and his door close. CoCo came in,CRAP, I'm going to need somebody to take care of CoCo while me and Mitch are gone.

-Mitch's POV-

I opened the door to my room and Hazel followed me in. "It should be in one of the suitcases or in one of the drawers on the desk.". "I'll look through the drawers." Hazel said walking to the drawers connected to my desk.

I nodded and walked over to the suitcases in my closet. We joked around and talked until she found the headset in the bottom drawer.

Even after she found the headset we still talked, "Hazel what do you need the headset for?" I asked. "Oh I record gaming videos and post them on YouTube. It's my job." she answered. **'She's just as big of a gamer as me.'**."Me and Jerome do that as a job too." I replied. "We should record together! My channel is hazelshadow." Hazel responded. "No way. I'm BajanCanadian." I said. Hazel laughed," Maybe we should have talked about our jobs sooner.".

-Katie's POV-

I was looking through comments for video ideas, although I learned a long time ago not many people posted them. Then Hazel finally got back from Jerome's,"What took you so long? It's been 2 hours since you left" I whined. "After I got the headset me and Mitch started talking." Hazel answered as she rolled her eyes,"SHIT!". She ran upstairs to record something called modded survival let's play with some girl named Ashley. 'It seems like tons of our friends are YouTubers now.

A/N

Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted but at my school we had a testing week. We had to take a huge test every day and stick in the same class all day. I am already working on other chapters and am planning to post tomorrow.

Hope you liked this chapter even though it's short and kind of a filler. But I wanted only Mitch and Hazel to know that they are both YouTubers you will see why later on, also I do plan to have all of them to go PAX. You will see that even in fillers something will affect something later on in the story. I hope you will.

See ya awesome nerds!

- minkybookworm


End file.
